Clustered environments, e.g., environments where workloads are distributed across multiple machines, are commonly used to provide failover and high availability processing of distributed workloads. Clustered environments allow workloads to be distributed to one or more nodes that are part of the environment. A clustered environment can act as a client, a server, or both. In a cluster, a workload may be distributed by master nodes to worker nodes that make up the cluster. Worker nodes may issue access requests for target data that is stored by a storage system. If an error occurs between the master node and the worker node, the worker node may continue processing the workload without the knowledge of the master node. Further, the master node may reassign the workload to a different node without the knowledge of the worker node.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that examples have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.